devofandomcom-20200214-history
Outfits
1976 'In The Beginning Was The End: The Truth About De-Evolution '(Outfits) Secret Agent Man : The four members of DEVO wear light blue/grey short-sleeve cotton coveralls, and light blue visored saftey helmets, clear plastic face masks, and dark shoes, except for Mark, who wears his Booji Boy rubber head mask , light-soled shoes, and a large grey visored safety helmet, with a light-colored rectangular sticker on the front. ::: G.V.C. also wears a button and a watch. Jim also wears a white v-neck undershirt. Booji (Mark) takes off his helmet. Bob1 later wears a large pair of sunglasses with translucent frames and a dark, visored cap. : Chinaman wears a dark robe, "Chinaman glasses," and ancient headwear consisting of a dark strip over the center of his head, with a circle of metal in the strip at his forehead. : Two huboons wearing, respectively, white shorts and yellow gym shorts with a black side stripe and no shirts or shoes paddle a sad-faced femme Devo wearing a short, light-colored robe and long red socks (and wearing a sad-expressioned face mask). : A woman wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a black and white checked skirt with glasses, rings, and a pendant necklace repeatedly bends down to touch her toes. : "General" Jackett wears a green crew neck shirt under a distressed black leather jacket with buttons pinned up and down each lapel and with light bands around each arm or forearm. He also wears blue jeans and red swim goggles. : A man wearing a Ronald Reagan rubber head mask, yellow quilted pants, and a purple button-down shirt with wide pink lapels and sleeves dances with a woman wearing a short-sleeved light blue-grey housekeepers uniform with a white collar and sleeve cuffs. : Another huboon wears a blue top, opened at the chest, underneath a light-colored coat over his shoulders with a fur collar of alternating light and dark stripes. The huboon also wears a slitted visor. : A man wearing a John F. Kennedy rubber head mask and dark long-sleeved button-down shirt waves at the camera. "We're All DEVO!" : Booji Boy (Mark) runs past the Shine On America mural and up a fire escape. He wears an orange jumpsuit with the black letters O'' and ''D on the chest, white socks and black shoes. : General Boy gets the papers Chinaman gave Booji. General Boy wears glasses, a wedding ring, a dark tie with light accents and a white button-down dress shirt under a green military jacket with pins and a light blue braid under the right epaulet. Jocko Homo : Mark wears clear-framed swim goggles, a large dark red bow tie, yellow rubber gloves, white dress pants with a thin black belt, and a blue patterned button-down shirt under a white lab coat with a button on the lapel. : Bob1, Jim, and G.V.C. wear no shirts and women's stockings (pantyhose) on their heads over sunglasses. ::: Bob1 wears a pair of large, yellow-framed bug-eye plastic sunglasses and a white stocking. ::: Jim wears thin, green framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a red stocking. ::: G.V.C. wears black-framed wraparound plastic sunglasses and a tan stocking. : G.V.C., Bob1, and Jim writhe on a conference table now encased in a condom-like light yellow latex bag up over their shoulders with their heads protruding, and covered in the same colored stockings as before. : An audience wear 3D glasses with squared-off frames, surgical masks and light blue surgical hats with white trim, and regular clothes. : One audience member wear a green military jacket. Devolutionary Oath : At the ending, Mark sits in a chair wearing the Booji full-head mask and no shirt, with a band of duct tape binding his arms and chest. A man (G.V.C.) wearing a mask (of Gorj), a watch, blue jeans with a dark belt, and no shirt stabs Mark and pulls off the Booji rubber head. 1979 'Duty Now For The Future' (Outfits) White synthetic shirt emblazoned with the Duty Now For The Future insignia, grey patterned pants, and silver visor. 1980 'Freedom of Choice '(Outfits) : Red Energy Dome, black boat neck T-shirt with 3/4 length sleeves worn under wrinkled silver Naugahyde jacket with lapels and one button, wrinkled silver Naugahyde (high waisted) dress pants, black socks, and black (sometimes red) patent leather shoes. : Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with transparent frames. Mark sometimes wears a digital watch. Girl U Want : Energy Dome, sleeved T-shirt under silver Naugahyde suit, silver Naugahyde pants, dark socks, and shoes. : The colors of the video are altered. Blue is shifted to green. Red is shifted to a bluish-purple color. Black, white, and yellow are unaffected. The video is posterized . :: The Energy Dome and shoes (as well as lips) are colored a bluish hue of purple. :: Bob2 wears a T-shirt colored green. Mark wears a T-shirt colored a bluish hue of purple. G.V.C. wears a black T-shirt. Bob1 wears a white T-shirt. Alan wears a light yellow T-shirt. :: Mark and Alan wear prescription glasses with clear frames. Mark wears a watch. :: Two "robotic" dancers share the stage with DEVO. The female dancer wears a white V-neck T-shirt, white pleated skirt, white gloves, white socks, and black and white leather saddle shoes. The male dancer wears a white button-down dress shirt under a pair of black suspenders, a large bow tie, high-waisted dress pants, dark socks, and black leather shoes. (The bow tie is very similar to the one Mark wore in Jocko Homo.) :: The dancers wear black hockey style helmets with under-the-chin straps. Coiled wires from the helmets lead offstage to a device controlled by General Boy. :: General Boy wears a military uniform and a white helmet with the word DEVO on the front (set in a sans-serif typeface) and glasses. He wears a white button down dress shirt and dark tie under a dark service uniform jacket with pins at the left breast and shoulder epaulets. :: A mostly female audience wears mid-century style clothes. Freedom of Choice Whip It 1981 'New Traditionalists' (Outfits) Blue short-sleeve V-neck T-shirt with black sleeves and collar with DEVO on the left breast, beige slacks with a thin black belt, and NuTra Pompadors. These were plastic hair pieces based on John F. Kennedy's hairline; the most famous version was black, but DEVO performed at least one concert in red pomps. Mark wears prescription glasses with clear frames. 1982 'Oh, No! It's DEVO' (Outfits) Black sleeveless T-shirts under spudring, black pants with belt. A t this point, Mark Mothersbaugh often left his hair wild and unbrushed and sported a wild-eyed look, looking shockingly similar to Syd Barrett. At the start of the second set, the band sported energy domes and replaced the spudrings with white shirts. During Jocko Homo, these were removed to show the black t-shirts without rings. Booji Boy wore a smaller, inverted spudring (more similar to an anti-biting collar put on pets after surgery) and wore a long dress with a potato-head pattern. 1984 'SHOUT '(Outfits) There was no tour, although publicity photos do show white long-sleeved coats and pants with the oscilloscope icon on the left breast. The laserdisc promo featured wigs, fake half-faces, and colored business suits. 1988 'Total Devo '(Outfits) Until Happy Guy , the band sported red (sometimes blue on the cover art) jackets and pants with the Total DEVO "Happy or Not" icon on the collar. Then the coats were removed, revealing t-shirts with a larger "Happy or Not" on the back. These entire uniforms often turned from red to yellow depending on the lighting system, which often changed mid-song. For the encore, energy domes returned (with the exception of Mark during Booji's Beautiful World; Booji Boy wore a long yellow gown with his name on it.) The t-shirts were yellow with a small smile-frown on front and a larger Happy or Not logo with the words "TOTAL DEVO" on the back, whereas the shirts were clearly red. Booji Boy wore a long gown with his name on it, plus sunglasses. 1989 No noticable change. 1990 'Smooth Noodle Maps '(Outfits) The promotional photos and videos feature business suits of varying color (pink, red, orange, yellow, and black). In concert, the group wore white shorts and T-shirts made of a paper-like material. 1996 Striped prisoners uniform and hat at 1996 shows. 1997 to 2001 1997 : For the first time DEVO combines the red Energy Dome of 1980 with the yellow radiation suit of 1978. Underneath are black shorts & old style black tees with white "DEVO" on chest and white booji boy head logo on shoulder. 2002 Black jackets and t-shirts, black pants, and energy domes. By now, Mark has a grey moustache. 2004 Nike tour outfits : Blue shirts and pants with blue energy domes or pompadors. Nike specially manufactured blue energy domes and pomps for the tour. This was the latest tour to feature the squared 3D glasses. also manufactured by Nike. 2005-2010 Energy domes and yellow radiation suits - very much like the 1978 outfits - some with "DEVO" on right breast, others on the left. (Exception; Jihad Jerry wore a grey business suit and a turban.) Before long, Mark Mothersbaugh starts ripping of pieces of his suit and those of the other band members. Eventually the remnants of the suits are removed (and, along with the Energy Domes, tossed into the audience), revealing the black shorts, socks, knee pads, and t-shirts (also emblazoned with "DEVO"). 2010 - present Devo played at the 2010 Winter Olypmics in canada. They wore reflective grey radiation suits and grey "everybody masks," and blue energy domes after a costume change. The suits are similar to the Duty Now For The Future Uniform. Noteworthy Recurring Concepts *Anonymity **Mask **Durka-Durka hoodie *Uniformity **Coverall or jumpsuit **Black undersuit *Protective gear **Helmet **Elbow and knee pad **Synthetic clothing *Headwear **Everybody mask **Plastic hairpiece **Energy Dome **Helmet **3D glasses **Safety helmet *Devolution of outfits during stage show **SFE jumpsuit, Everybody mask, and shoes **SFE blue t-shirt and weenie roast shirt **Energy Dome **"Radiation Suit" **Black shorts and t-shirt **Diaper Memorable Accessories *Spudring Eyewear *"sunglasses" *Square "3-D" style glasses (seen on Satisfaction video) *Oh, no! It's DEVO novelty glasses / Secret Agent Man video Chinaman glasses *Goggles worn by Mark See Also Temple of DEVO © Apparel :Clothing Page I - Page II - Page III - Page IV ''' :Head Gear' Devo-Obsesso © Devolved Gear :'Costumes & Other Gear' :'T-shirts (and other garments) '''